Sapatilhas
by oO Nika-chan Oo
Summary: Não gostava dos olhares da prima. Eram gelados. Como os cristais que sua mãe colecionava. Havia quebrado um deles. Sua mãe nunca soube. 1 Lugar no VI challenge SB do Fórum 3V


**_Nota da Nika:_** opa, isso não pode estar acontecendo. é uma pg13. não tem nenhum aviso. e é uma fic... normal. (o que está acontecendo com a nika?) bom, gente, espero que curtam a leitura, foi algo que eu escrevi em um dia, e sinto muito se estiver meio corrido. obrigado à aly pelas idéias e pela paciência.

* * *

**Sapatilhas**

* * *

_I know that it will hurt  
I know that it will break your heart  
The way things are  
The way they've been  
And the way they've always been_

Lembrava da sua infância nas mais simples coisas. Não, não lembrava. _Associava. _Termo que fazia toda diferença do mundo, ao seu ver. Lembrar é recordar de algo marcante, tanto bom quanto ruim. Associar é ser obrigado a formar aquela imagem crua em sua mente toda vez que via rosas brancas. Ou sapatilhas. Não só ver, como sentir. Todos os malditos cinco sentidos influenciavam em suas memórias. Aroma de baunilha. Até a superfície gasta de um balanço qualquer. Mas não os travesseiros, estes eram sempre macios e suaves. E cheiravam a suor.

Talvez fosse confuso, e problemático. Não gostava daquelas lembranças, mas perdê-las seria como abrir mão de uma parte de si... Não exatamente um pedaço, apenas um tecido qualquer. Tecido que deixaria parte de seu ser em exposto. Por isso, as mantinha dentro de si. Geralmente em sua mente, nunca no coração. Lugar perigoso esse tal coração. Simbolismo tolo, mas mesmo assim verdadeiro. Uma das coisas que aprendeu revendo sua vida naqueles dias de depressão banal. Os fatos não precisam ser inteligentes e coerentes para serem verídicos. Bastam ser... fatos. Sempre vivenciados, claro.

Fazia tanto frio naquela casa, e o silêncio ainda o enlouqueceria. Pois com o silêncio, vêm os sons da mente. As vozes que não deveriam ser ouvidas. As vozes ignoradas, sim. E então, as melodias. Sinfonias que sempre vieram acompanhadas do barulho do assoalho velho ao encontrar as sapatilhas. Uma em especial sempre lhe roubara a atenção. E foi justamente assim, que reviveu uma de suas lembranças. Não a melhor, e não sabia ao certo se era a pior. Apenas... memorável. Mas mesmo assim, evitada. Realmente era intrigante aquele coração.

Sabia que havia mistérios na vida...

A morte, era um exemplo. Como algo tão complexo fazia parte dos pensamentos de um garoto de 10 anos? Foi a experiência que levou ao conhecimento. Quando seu cachorro morreu, tinha apenas 7 anos. Não entendia porque ele não se movia mais. Tentara de tudo, até aquele biscoito que ele tanto gostava. E, nada. Não se revoltou, apenas sentiu raiva do maldito cachorro. E por que ele não se mexia? Custava-lhe algo buscar o graveto e distraí-lo um pouco em sua fuga daquelas aulas de piano? Então, gritou que não o queria mais, e que o odiava. Talvez tenha invertido a ordem, não se lembrava. Subiu nas escadas daquela casa da árvore, e planejou voltar somente quando o sol desaparecer por completo do céu. E então, vir as estrelas. Gostava delas, eram tão iluminadas.

_"Sabia que ia encontrar você aqui..."_

Ouviu a voz da sua prima mesmo quando ela pensava em dizê-las em alta voz. Não, mentira. Tinha escutado seus passos nas folhas secas lá embaixo, e sabia que era ela. Sabia, e pronto. Observou-a caminhar até si, e sentar-se ao seu lado silenciosamente. E foi quando o barulho do vento movimentou a árvore que começaram as perguntas. Não gostava delas, mas também não gostava do silêncio.

"Titia esta procurando por você há horas..."

"O Frost não se mexe mais...", falou enquanto observava os sapatos divinamente engraxados. "Ele correu pra me acompanhar, e quando eu chamei ele, ele já tava no chão... _cachorro idiota_"

"Ele imorreu/i", falou, enquanto descansava a cabeça nos joelhos. A outra frase saiu abafada, mas ele não notou a diferença. "Por isso que ele não se mexe."

"Morreu...?", repetiu o verbo olhando para o teto alto da casa. "Ele não vai se mexer por quanto tempo?"

"Tempo suficiente pra você esquecê-lo", disse e levantou a cabeça, fitando seus olhos. Não gostava dos olhares da prima. Eram insondáveis, e o deixavam incomodados. Eram _gelados_. Como os cristais que sua mãe colecionava. "Para sempre...", respondeu a pergunta novamente.

"É muito tempo...", falou não desviando o olhar. Definitivamente lhe lembravam os cristais de sua mãe. Havia quebrado um deles...

... sua mãe nunca descobrira.

Mas o verdadeiro mistério era a fixação que tinha por aquelas sapatilhas. Brancas, rosas, e então, as negras. Moviam-se graciosamente, num silêncio absoluto. Em contraste, aquele ranger do assoalho. Às vezes, os movimentos eram executados em tamanha velocidade que pareciam apenas vultos. Vultos de cetim que nublavam sua visão. Começara a observá-las aos 6 anos, mas foi a partir dos 9 que começou a reparar nos laços dos tornozelos. E então, nas pernas rígidas e cobertas pela meia-calça das mais diversas cores. O collant justo ao corpo modelado, principalmente nas cinturas finas. Depois, a pontada no baixo ventre, e o pulsar estranho no lábio inferior.

E continuava a observar aquela sucessão de movimentos. Porém, sabia que cedo ou tarde, seus olhos iriam passear entre os pés cobertos, e iriam fixar-se nas sapatilhas negras. Sempre, _sempre_ as negras. Não eram as mais graciosas, mas para os seus olhos, funcionavam como imãs. Não sabia o porquê daquilo, mas tinha conhecimento que isso era um fato. E lá ficava, por horas, vendo suas pernas se flexionarem, para então, os saltos serem realizados com toda graciosidade presente naquele corpo de ninfa. Eram ninfas. Suas primas.

"É só isso, meninas, podem ir...", ouviu a voz da professora, e soube que havia chegado ao fim. Levantou-se do chão lentamente, e partiu para outro cômodo da sala. A sala de estar.

Caminhou em passos rápidos, espiando uma vez ou outra por cima de seus ombros. A aula acabara de chegar ao fim, isso lhe dava dez minutos. Sentiu o piso de madeira mudar para carpete, e encontrou-se no hall. Passou direto pelo enorme quadro da família, e correu até a porta dupla que dava entrada à sala de destino. Levou as mãos suadas às maçanetas, e abriu as pesadas portas. Olhou a sua volta, e escondeu-se atrás da enorme poltrona encontrada no canto da sala. E então, esperou. Esperou os contados oito minutos, e depois, ouviu a porta sendo aberta novamente.

Observou-a caminhar até o sofá de três lugares, e sentar-se no centro dele. Alisou o tecido do vestido azul, e pôde notar que seus pés não alcançavam o chão. Contou treze pérolas no colar que descia até seu colo, e observou as rendas da gola alta do vestido. Perguntou-se que consistência teriam... Seriam lisas, ou grossas ao toque? Molhou os lábios, e fixou o olhar no rosto de sua prima. Tinha os mesmos olhos gelados de anos atrás, e havia desistido de encontrar uma cor que definisse suas íris. Eram negras, azuis, verdes, e grafites. Mas nunca foram âmbar, isso sabia. Cor quente demais para olhos tão gélidos. E, depois, a boca. A boca de contorno único, formando um pequeno triângulo no lábio superior, sempre pálidos e ressecados. Davam-lhe sede. O nariz fino e arrebitado completava a face marcante. Era linda, de uma maneira única e estranha. Um beleza estranha...

Sabia o que via em seguida. Ela permaneceria sentada, os olhos fixos no guarda-louça, até o sol não estar alto suficiente para iluminar as louças chinesas guardadas no móvel. Contava quantas vezes a prima piscava cada dia, e tinha impressão que cada vez o número diminuía, até ela se encontrar em tamanho transe que não permitia um simples piscar de olhos atrapalhar sua analise. Era estranho, porém, interessante demais para ser ignorado. Por isso, permanecia observando-a, dia após dia. Quando os minutos somaram-se quinze, levantou-se do pequeno esconderijo e caminhou até a mesa de centro. Sentou-se em sua tampa de vidro, e fixou o olhar na face concentrada da prima.

"O sol já vai se por...", falou em voz baixa, e viu-a piscando. Uma única vez. "Por que gosta tanto de ver essas porcelanas, Bella?", e quando tinha desistido de ouvir a reposta, ela veio. Rouca, e baixa, mas mesmo assim, conseguiu escutar.

"São peças únicas..."

"Servem pra comer, nada mais", respondeu ansioso por ter ouvido sua voz. Fazia anos que Bellatrix não falava. Não disse o motivo, mas tinha impressão que era o único que ela fazia questão de responder. Impressão infantil de menino bobo.

"Servem para serem admiradas...", respondeu fechando os olhos pesadamente quando o último raio de sol refletiu no vidro desenhado, e bateu-lhe diretamente nas pupilas. "_De longe..."_

"É por isso que não come? Pra não tocar nas louças...?", perguntou intrigado, e achando tudo aquilo meio estúpido. Bellatrix definitivamente era estranha. Escutou um estrondo, e viu uma luz diferente da anterior cortar os céus. Gostava de chuva.

"Sim...", um sorriso débil se formou naqueles lábios únicos. "São frágeis demais..."

"É isso que lhe atrai? Fragilidade?", e esperou a resposta. Viu a menina pensar e molhar com a língua seca aqueles lábios ressecados. Teve vontade de lhe oferecer um copo d'água, ou uma cereja suculenta.

"Em parte..."

"Mas as flores do jardim também são frágeis, e você não as suporta...", falou tudo muito rápido, realmente interessado em saber mais sobre a dona das sapatilhas negras.

"É diferente... flores não têm propósito, e não têm nenhuma defesa...", e assim, Bellatrix se virou e fitou seus olhos intensamente. "O que acontece quando uma louça se quebra em sua mão, _primo_?", perguntou, e piscou pesadamente.

"Os cacos ferem... a pele...", respondeu, e observou a prima fechar os olhos como se quisesse imaginar a cena dentro de sua mente. Observou um sorriso fraco formar-se naqueles lábios, e teve que completar, "Mas as flores também machucam, Bella..."

"Nunca vi uma que ferisse...", ouviu aquela resposta e não pôde frear o corpo. Levantou-se rapidamente, e no momento seguinte, estava correndo para fora da sala de estar.

Atravessou o hall, e segurou com as duas mãos a maçaneta da enorme porta que dava acesso aos jardins. Puxou-a com toda sua força, e sentiu os respingos da chuva molhar seu rosto. Correu pelo jardim atrás das roseiras brancas de sua mãe. _La Luna. _Rosas importadas da Espanha. Tinham as pétalas brancas e anormalmente macias. Mas quando a modificaram, acabaram causando um pequeno defeito. Seus espinhos eram enormes, e mais afiados que as louças chinesas que a prima tanto gostada. Talvez se as achasse poderia provar que a fragilidade poderia ser apenas ilusória. E, no instante seguinte, as pétalas brancas brilharam no escuro a sua esquerda. Caminhou em passos largos até a enorme roseira, e ajoelhou-se perto dela. Mordeu o lábio inferior quando viu que o terreno também continha grossos espinhos, porém, sem hesitar, levou as mãos às rosas brancas, e fechou-as em torno do caule ignorando a dor aguda nas palmas perfuradas. Forçou o caule com as mãos, tentando em vão cortá-los. Lembrou-se do seu canivete prateado, e levou as mãos ao bolso, procurando em movimentos frenéticos. Achou-o no bolso traseiro da calça, e assim que o teve em mãos, levou o objeto à flor. De uma só vez, cortou três daquelas rosas. As preferidas de sua mãe.

Levantou-se e ignorou o joelho que protestava. Mancou até a casa, e sentiu o carpete encharcado. Só depois notou que era seu corpo e roupas molhadas que lhe causaram tamanho estrago. Voltou para a sala de estar, e encontrou Bellatrix ainda lá. Talvez o esperando, talvez não houvesse mais nada para fazer naquela casa. Nunca soube ao certo. Observava a chuva da janela, tendo como única fonte de luz a lareira que havia sido acessa. Virou a cabeça pesadamente em sua direção, e fitou-lhe as mãos machucadas.

"Vê...", começou, enquanto caminhava até a menina. "_Lunas_...", ofereceu a rosa à prima, mas teve sua mão espalmada. Observou a rosa cair na superfície lisa da madeira escura, e sentiu certa pena.

Logo depois, viu que Bellatrix havia tomado suas mãos, e as analisava com concentração fora do comum. Inspirou forte e sentiu seu perfume. Bellatrix cheirava à mofo e pimenta-rosa. Teve suas mãos revistadas, e então, sentiu a língua quente e seca dela nos ferimentos abertos. Abriu a boca em surpresa e tentando conter o tremor em seu corpo. Sentiu os olhos da prima em si, e retribuiu o olhar. Viu seu sangue manchado na pele branca em puro contraste, e sentiu pena. Uma estranha pena de si mesmo. Bellatrix percorreu cada dedo com a língua, até não restar mais respingo de sangue em suas mãos feridas.

"Com esse seu temperamento...", ouviu sua voz, enquanto a observava deixar o cômodo arrastando os pequenos pés. "Você ainda vai sofrer muito, primo..."

Piscou duas vezes, e levou uma mão ao baixo ventre. Sentiu uma cólica dilacerante, e pensou que estava doente. Bellatrix o deixava doente. E doentio.

Abriu os olhos, e encontrou-se novamente na sala vazia. E as lembranças. Sempre vindas como sonhos. Ou pesadelos...? Não sabia ao certo. Mas eram uma dos principais motivos que não gostara de voltar para aquela casa. Já bastava os anos passados em Azkaban, sabendo que iela/i sempre esteve apenas a algumas celas a distância. Nos momentos de insanidade, pensava que havia sentido seu cheiro de mofo e pimenta. Mas tudo estava coberto por musgos, e fedia tanto. Estranhos golpes que a mente lhe pregava.

E ela sempre vinha assim. No alto dos calcanhares, sempre com aquele barulho fofo dos pés ao encontrar o piso morno. As vezes, mentia dizendo que era o frio. E quando não havia necessidade de mentiras, apenas se enfiava debaixo das cobertas, e passava a noite a observar-lhe. Nas noites mal dormidas, ainda sentia seu olhar em sua nuca, ou em seus lábios. Bellatrix gostava de seus lábios, talvez por ser o único traço que realmente o diferenciavam. Nunca reclamou quando sentia seu corpo ao seu lado. Tinham o mesmo longo cabelo, e quantas vezes se pegava enrolando seus dedos não nos próprios cabelos, e sim nos da prima. O perfume era diferente. Os dela cheiravam a canela. Foi numa dessas noites, que decidira cortá-los. E não chorou. Estranha menina aquela sua prima. E novamente, lembranças em pesadelos.

"Vi você dançando hoje...", falou, enquanto penteava-lhe os cabelos destrançados há segundos atrás. "Um homem também estava lá...", e teve o olhar correspondido através do espelho.

"Você _sempre_ me ver dançar, primo.", respondeu desviando o olhar.

"E o homem...?", voltando-se a tarefa anterior.

"Um amigo da família", e escolheu uma pulseira de rubis para colocar no pulso fino de menina. Estendeu a palma, e teve o objeto solto em sua mão. Circulou o pulso da prima, e fechou a pulseira com um simples movimento. "Diz que me pareço com uma boneca...", e então, _aquele_ olhar. Viu através do enorme espelho que Bellatrix contraia os lábios pálidos antes de levar o batom escarlate a eles. Sem pensar direito, trançou-lhe os cabelos com os olhos fixos nos lábios que formavam um pequeno triângulo. "De porcelana...", completou quando sentiu os cabelos atados por uma fita.

"Você gosta de porcelana...", falou, piscando e molhando os lábios. "Frágeis e belas, lembra?", um sorriso débil se formou nos lábios da menina.

"Sirius...", chamou baixinho. "Você ainda tem aquele canivete que ganhou de natal?"

"Sim...", respondeu e em poucos segundos, tinha o objeto nas mãos. Viu as palmas brancas da prima num pedido silencioso, e entregou seu maior tesouro àquelas mãos delicadas.

Subitamente, Bellatrix levou a lâmina prateada à trança negra. Em um segundo, fios sedosos brilhavam no carpete branco de seu quarto. O restante do cabelo que sobrou, caiu em fios desconexos por sua face pálida, e morbidamente alegre. Fitou os olhos negros por trás daqueles cílios espessos, e sorriu.

"Sua mãe não vai ficar muito feliz...", falou enquanto caminhava até a menina, e encostava seu quadril nas costas eretas. Levou as mãos aos ombros delicados, e prendeu o colar que fazia par a pulseira reluzente.

"Nem meu _noivo_...", respondeu, com a trança em mãos. Gargalhou com as palavras ditas pela boca agora escarlate, e sentiu as costas da menina saltarem uma ou duas vezes.

Caminhou por um longo corredor e abriu a porta da direita. Fechou-a atrás de si, e encontrou aquele enorme tapete. Seguiu com os dedos longos e envelhecidos, e então, encontrou. Bellatrix Lestrange. Um sorriso fraco se formou nos seus lábios ressecados, e antigamente, tão admirados. Fixou os olhos em outro nome. Regulus Black. O sorriso desapareceu, e apenas uma ruga entre seus olhos se fez presente na face insondável.

Talvez se tivesse dividido mais aqueles morangos maduros da estação.

"Você anda estranho, Sirius...", ouviu aquela voz e virou-se.

"É você?", falou debochado, e voltou a se encostar-se à sacada tranquilamente.

"Eles estavam desconfiando...", sentiu o corpo de seu irmão caçula mais próximo do seu. "E você sabe o que planejam fazer se houver algo, não é?"

"Algo como...?", perguntou ainda com os olhos fixos no pôr-do-sol.

"_Incesto_"

"Mas que _merda_!", fez uma careta ao ouvir a palavra dita em alto e bom som. Sentiu os braços do irmão contornar-lhe o peito, e então, sua respiração ofegante. "Não fale isso, Regulus..."

"Eu não me importo...", exclamou em um suspiro apoiando a testa em suas costas largas. "Bellatrix não é boa... ela não é...", pegou as pequenas mãos do irmão mais novo, e livrou-se do abraço angustiado.

"Não diga isso dela... ela não é o que todo mundo pensa, ela é..."

"Horrível!", completou com os olhos fechados e contraídos numa expressão de dor. "Você não sabe do que ela é capaz, Sirius"

"E você sabe?", perguntou se afastando mais ainda da sacada. Com o silêncio, deu as costas ao irmão.

"Você é um idiota, Sirius", gritou e manteve os lábios entreabertos, "Um sonhador idiota", completou num sussurro.

"Então por que perde seu tempo comigo, _irmão_?", perguntou num murmuro e ergueu o queixo em desafio. Não esperou a resposta, porque na verdade, esta nunca veio. Deixou a sacada.

Já era noite. E não havia nenhuma estrela naquele céu negro.

Desviou o olhar do tapete, e caminhou até a janela enorme. Puxou a pesada cortina, e viu o mesmo pôr-do-sol daquele dia. Tentou sorrir, mas a vontade não foi tão forte assim. Talvez fosse só um velho depressivo. Um morto que ainda andava, e respirava. Oco, vazio por dentro. Só entranhas e sangue. Sem aquelas filosofias e sonhos do passado. Ah, aquele passado. Lembranças perpétuas.

"Como é...?", perguntou fascinado, vendo o sangue escorrer pelo braço pálido, "Digo, a sensação...?"

"Quer que eu lhe corte pra saber?", falou ainda com os olhos fechados. Então, abriu-os e um fogo queimava naquelas íris, grafites no momento. "Quer...?", reforçou a pergunta com um olhar intenso.

Respondeu esticando o pulso direito, e sentiu as costas delicadas encostarem-se a seu peito. Inspirou fundo, e sentiu um leve soluçar vindo do corpo feminino. Teve o pulso envolto pela mão suave, e flexionado de modo que não conseguisse ver o que acontecida na frente daquele corpo. Subitamente, sentiu uma extensão fria em seu pulso, e então a sensação de ter o pulso contornado. Encostou suas próprias costas na árvore atrás de si, e sentiu um pulsar intenso na mão direita. E aquele líquido quente escorrendo, e pingando. Pingando. Pensou ter ouvido cada gota bater na grama seca. Fechou os olhos, e um estranho pulsar nos ouvidos. Sentiu o pulso contornado novamente, e uma extensão morna e macia desta vez. Cerrou os olhos e viu o seu pulso unido ao da prima.

"Nunca gostei de espelhos... mas com você, é diferente", ouviu sua voz distante, e tentou sorrir. Sentiu algo quente nos lábios, e não se surpreendeu quando notou que eram os lábios de Bellatrix. Eram mais secos, e estranhou o fato de sua língua ser tão macia. Pimenta, e canela.

"_Unidos pelo sangue, primo_..."

Ouviu um estrondo no andar debaixo, e desceu rapidamente os degraus. Palavras jogadas a esmo. Ministério da Magia. E então, olhou uma última vez a fina cicatriz que tinha no pulso direito. Unidos pelo sangue. _Para sempre_.

_And don't disrespect yourself  
Don't lose your pride  
And don't think everybody's gonna change their side_

_Oh no... _

* * *

**_N.N: _**bom, brigadão pra quem leu. como vocês devem ter reparado é a fic mais fraquinha que eu já escrevi. tá, tem sangue, e coisa e tal, mas nada muito pesado. a música é Break your heart, da Natalie Merchant. ahh, outra coisa, agradeço à aly e a lary pelas capas lindas. e pelo prêmio! hahaha! té mais, gente. 


End file.
